callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly Trap
The Fly Trap is an Easter Egg found in the Zombies map Der Riese and its remake, The Giant. It consists of finding hidden items after activating a hidden panel. In Call of Duty: World at War, initiating it awards the achievement/trophy "Elevate Your Senses" and in Call of Duty: Black Ops III it gives the player the Annihilator. World at War and Black Ops With a Pack-a-Punched weapon, the player must shoot a panel down an alleyway near the mainframe and animal test laboratories (or throw a grenade while holding an upgraded weapon). After this, eight objects will fly out in a ring, then spread across the map. They can then be found in three set locations: *A Teddy Bear holding a Bowie Knife - found above M1A1 Carbine on a window high up the building *Another Teddy Bear holding a Juggernog bottle and C-3000 b1atch35 (an upgraded M1911) - found in a cage next to the M1897 Trench Gun *A Monkey Bomb holding a Stielhandgranate and a Molotov Cocktail - found in the furnace near Thompson The player must shoot these items (the weapon does not have to be upgraded). Every time an item is found, as well as when initiating the easter egg, Samantha Maxis will speak to the player. When shooting the panel, she will giggle and say "I want to play a game... let's play, hide and seek!". After finding the first item (in no particular order), she says "Yay, you found one!". On the second item, she says "Wow, you found another one!", and after the last item she says "You win... GAME OVER!". All of these she says in a sweet and excited tone, except for the last one, where she sounds angry. Black Ops III In The Giant, players can activate a revised Fly Trap in the same location using a Pack-a-Punched weapon, this time with Ludvig Maxis speaking in place of Samantha. There are still three hidden objects, but they are in different places: #A Cymbal Monkey is in an incinerator under Teleporter A. #Looking to the right of the power switch to the balconies, there is a teddy bear on the top of the tallest balcony. #A Teddy Bear is in a well full of water beside Teleporter B, the one on the left as the player enters the room. Once finished, Maxis will say "The beacon is lit! I know where and when you are!... Sooner or later, I will find you. We must work together to ensure a better future for the children.". Players can now head to the furnace, where the Annihilator revolver can be picked up and used by any player as a special weapon. The player can use the "Ephemeral Enhancement", "Wall Power", or "Crate Power" GobbleGums to activate the easter egg, without needing to link all the teleporters. This can help in activating and completing the Fly Trap early on. After an update on April 18, completing the Fly Trap will grant players 1000 XP upon picking up the Annihilator, with the title "Paradoxical Prologue". It will grant the player a unique Gateworm icon on The Giant's map selection picture similar to Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. Gallery World at War and Black Ops Fly Trap Teddy Bear Window WaW.png|The first teddy bear with a Bowie knife Fly Trap Teddy Bear Cage WaW.png|The second teddy bear, the Juggernog bottle and the Pack a Punched M1911 Fly Tap Monkey Bomb Furnace WaW.png|The Monkey Bomb, Stielhandgranate and Molotov Cocktail Black Ops III The items are highlighted with a red circle for aid. Fly Trap Cymbal Monkey incinerator BO3.png|The Cymbal Monkey in an incinerator Fly Trap Teddy Bear balcony BO3.png|The Teddy Bear on the balcony Fly Trap Teddy Bear water container BO3.png|The Teddy Bear in the water container Videos File:CoD WaW - Der Riese - "Elevate Your Senses!" "Fly Trap" Achievement Guide|Fly Trap in World at War and Black Ops File:Fly Trap BO3|Fly Trap in Black Ops III Trivia *The Fly Trap has similarities to an actual Nazi project - the structure that is believed to have been the testing ground for the Die Glocke. *Despite the MR6 being the starting weapon in The Giant, the Teddy Bear on the balcony still holds an M1911 Category:Easter eggs